¿Qué pasó?
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Si tan solo pudiera recordar que fue lo que pasó anoche tal vez pudiera saber por que ya no me quieres ver... Tal vez si yo no me hubiera dejado llevar todo seguiría igual que siempre... Pero lo hecho hecho esta, podemos ignorarlo y seguir adelante o aceptarlo y resolverlo. Sea como sea ya nada puede ser igual ¿o si?
1. Pregunta

**¿Qué pasó?**

_capitulo 1: Pregunta._

Abrí los ojos inquieta, estaba sola en mi habitación, estaba muy tranquilo. Me asome por la ventana, comenzaban a aparecer los destellos de el sol, apenas comenzaba a amanecer, los pájaros comenzaron a cantar como lo hacían todas las mañanas. Me senté en mi cama, tenia un gran dolor de cabeza, ¿acaso había bebido?

Intente recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Estoy segura de que era el cumpleaños de alguien ¿de quien? no recuerdo... me duele mucho la cabeza como para pensar. Definitivamente si había bebido, cosa rara de mi, yo no bebo, bueno, casi nunca bebo. Me mire en el espejo, estaba un poco despeinada pero tenia mi pijama puesta, eso significa que en algún momento en el que estaba borracha me vestí y me metí en la cama, aunque tenia varios botones de la camisa desabrochados.

Me volví a acostar, solo quería retomar el sueño, aun estaba muy cansada, seguramente me dormí muy tarde, pero por mas que lo intentaba estaba demasiado inquieta para dormir, ¿inquieta porque?. Tome la almohada y la abrace con fuerza, como intentando absorber el calor de esta, en cambio obtuve un olor que era tan familiar pero no lograba identificar que era.

Ah... ya recuerdo, era el cumpleaños de la pequeña Asuka, ¿por que habría alcohol el la fiesta de una niña?, conociendo al gremio no es de sorprender. ¿Pero por que bebí?... mas importante aun ¡¿habré hecho algo mientras estaba borracha?, e visto como algunos se ponen al estar borrachos, espero no haber hecho nada vergonzoso ¡se arruinaría mi vida!

Al no poder volver a dormir, me levante, tome un largo y relajante baño, comí un poco de pan tostado y me prepare algo de té. Pero sentí que algo estaba mal, tenia la gran necesitad de recordar, era como si hubiera olvidado algo importante, algo que no debí olvidar nunca. Forcé a mi mente para que me enviara una imagen, cualquier cosa que haya pasado anoche, el porque había tomado de esa forma. En mi mente llego la imagen de Cana, claro, quien como ella para emborrachar a los demás.

Toc, toc, toc.

El ruido me dio un gran dolor de cabeza, enserio ¿qué tanto había bebido anoche?

-Lucy.- la voz de aquel gato azul sonó por detrás de mi ventana-. Lucy.

Me levante de la silla en la que estaba sentada y abrí la ventana para que el pequeño gato volador entrara. Pero que extraño, no estaba Natsu con el. Justo estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle pero el habló primero.

-Lucy.- dijo con su vocecita-. ¿Has visto a Natsu?

-¿Natsu?... no lo e visto en toda la mañana.- respondí confusa.

-¿Segura que no esta aquí?

-¿Por que iba a estar aquí?

-Anoche el te trajo a tu casa.- respondió algo preocupado-. Desde entonces nadie lo a visto.

-¿Ya buscaste en el gremio?

-Aun no.

-Entonces es muy pronto para decir que nadie lo a visto.

Tome mis llaves y salí de la casa en compañía de Happy, realmente me extraño mucho que Natsu no estuviera con el. Si era cierto que anoche Natsu tuvo que traerme a casa ¿qué tan ebria estaba?, ¡realmente espero no haber hecho absolutamente nada vergonzoso!... tan solo en pensar en eso hace que me muera de vergüenza, tal vez no sea tan buena idea ir al gremio en estos momentos, pero debo buscar a Natsu. Mire a Happy y me atreví a preguntar con algo de temor.

-Ayer tome alcohol ¿cierto?... ¿hi..hice..- realmente temí preguntar-. ¿hice algo vergonzoso?

-Ppfff.- Happy llevó sus patas a la boca y contuvo su risa.

-¡¿Eso que significa?!- grite histérica.

-Seguro que los demás te lo dirán.- dijo, se burlaba de mi.

-Ahhhh.- mi cara estaba roja de vergüenza-. Sera mejor que nos demos prisa.- dije, aunque sinceramente no quería llegar.

-Aye.

Llegamos al gremio y entramos con normalidad, me dirigí a donde estaba Mirajane, que me sonrió al verme. Mientras me dirigía hacia ella pude captar que la gran mayoría de las personas a mi alrededor me miraban. Evergreen reía sin molestarse en disimular, Bickslow y Gajeel me sonrieron de forma burlona, Lissana cubrió su boca para que no notara su risa, estoy segura de que Laki hablaba sobre mi con Kinana, lo note por la forma en que me veían mientras hablaban.

-Buenos días Lucy.- dijo Mirajane con esa bella sonrisa que la caracteriza.

-Buenos días Mira.- le sonreí igual-. ¿Has visto a Natsu?

-Lo estamos buscando.- dijo el gato.

-¿Eh?- puso cara de confundida-. Creí que estaría contigo.

-¿Por que estaría conmigo?- pregunté.

-Por favor, Lucy.- Cana, que estaba al lado mío, bebiendo, claro, se acerco a mi y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello para que me acercara a ella-. Natsu te llevó a casa anoche, no finjas.- me sonrió pícaramente.

-Si, me lo dijo Happy, pero yo en realidad no lo recuerdo.- respondí-. Además no lo e visto en toda la mañana.

-No te hagas la inocente Lucy.- me continuó sonriendo mientras me golpeaba con el codo.

-¡Enserio no se a que te refieres!- grité avergonzada, ya me estaba intuyendo algo malo.

-Bueno, bueno, si dices que no lo has visto, pues no lo has visto.- interrumpió Mira de forma amable-. ¿Enserio no recuerdas que paso ayer?

-No.- respondí con vergüenza.

-Ajajajajaja.- Cana estalló en risas-. ¡Hiciste muchas cosas!

-¡¿Qué tipo de cosas?!

-Pregúntale a los demás.- me guiñó el ojo-. Seguramente te darán una pista de donde esta Natsu.

Eso era una buena idea, Happy estuvo de acuerdo, pero para mi... el preguntar lo que hice ayer era ¡vergonzoso!, pero tenia que hacerlo, solo para encontrar a Natsu, aunque estaba completamente segura de que no le pasó nada malo, pero aun así, quería encontrarlo, no se porque, solo necesitaba verlo.

Trague saliva y me dirigí a donde estaba Gray, por supuesto, Juvia lo estaba espiando. Tan pronto Juvia me vio acercarme a Gray, sentí su mirada asesina observándome, pero intente ignorarla, aunque era casi imposible, cuando comencé a hablarle a Gray y pude escuchar como ella susurraba formas para matarme... esto era incomodo.

-Amm esto, ¿Gray?- lo llamé.

-¿Si? ¿qué pasa Lucy?

-Este, no sabrás donde esta Natsu ¿o si?- pregunté nerviosa.

-No lo he visto desde ayer... desde que te fue a dejar a tu casa.

-Uh, si, me lo han dicho.- enserio, creo que todos lo vieron llevarme a mi casa.

-Queremos saber que hizo Lucy ayer.- dijo Happy-. Tal vez nos de una pista de donde esta Natsu.

-Humm ¿qué hizo Lucy ayer?- se preguntó a si mismo mientras ponía gesto pensativo, después comenzó a reír-. Jajaja, ¡ayer! jaja.

-¡¿Que?!- grité mas histérica que nunca al escuchar la forma en que se reia.

-¡Lo de la piscina! jajaja- reia demasiado.

-¡¿La piscina que?!- grité esperando lo peor.

-Jaja, no, nada, nada.- comenzó a calmar su risa. Happy también se reía, ¿el también sabia lo de la piscina? sea lo que sea-. Natsu no estaba contigo cuando... "eso"- volvió a reírse un poco para mi desgracia.

-Entonces preguntare en otro lado.- dije un poco ofendida, sea lo que sea de lo de la piscina, no quiero saberlo.

-Tal vez Gajeel sepa algo.- dijo.

-¿Gajeel?

Me dirigí a una de las mesas, ahí estaba Gajeel, por supuesto, estaba con Lily, y claro, Levy también estaba con el, ya no es raro ver a Levy con Gajeel todo el tiempo. Al verme, Levy me sonrió y Gajeel hizo una horrible risa burlona que no anunciaba nada bueno.

-Levy.- la saludé intentando sonreírle de la misma manera.

-Lucy ¿dónde esta Natsu?- me preguntó con una gran sonrisa, cosa que me molestó un poco, ella también pensaba que Natsu estaría conmigo.

-No lo he visto desde... ayer, creo. Me dijeron que me fue a llevar a mi casa, pero en realidad no lo recuerdo.- si se notaba que estaba avergonzada.- No lo he visto en todo el día.- Levy parpadeó un par de veces y me miró confundida-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que... realmente creí que estaría contigo.

-Intentamos saber que hizo Lucy ayer para ver si nos da una pista de donde podría esta Natsu.- habló el gato azul, cosa que había temido que dijera, yo ya no quería saber nada de lo que sea que yo hubiera hecho ayer, pero lamentablemente supe mas.

-¿Ayer? jijiji- se escuchó la voz de Gajeel, que me miró con una gran sonrisa, realmente me asusto eso-. Te vestiste de conejita.

-¡¿Quuuueee?!- grité, mi cara estaba totalmente roja, entonces miré a Levy-. ¡No es cierto! ¡dime que no es cierto!- dije casi en suplicas.

-Lo siento Lucy.- dijo apenada-. Lo hiciste.

-Incluso yo lo vi.- mencionó Lily, el exceed oscuro.

-Subiste al escenario.- continuó el dragon slayer-. Cuando te pedí que bailaras... bailaste.

-¡Nooooooo!- cubrí mi cara por la vergüenza y salí corriendo lejos de ellos, Happy me siguió.

Hubo un momento, un pequeño momento en el que iba corriendo, en el que voltee a verlos. Levy me miraba de forma divertida pero después cambio la expresión de su rostro, ella miró a Gajeel y le dijo algo que yo no pude escuchar, Gajeel no movió su mirada de mi pero ante lo que sea que le dijera Levy, el también cambio la expresión de su rostro a una parecída a la de Levy, pero con mas seriedad, también dijo algo. No es que yo sepa leer los labios ni mucho menos, pero estoy segura de que ambos dijeron la palabra "Natsu"... ¿de que estarán hablando sobre Natsu?

Continuamos preguntando por todo el gremio y me entere de cosas que me alegre no recordar y que desearía no haber sabido, ni mucho menos hacerlas, no mas alcohol para mi, eso es seguro.

Me enteré por Alzack y Bisca que después de la fiesta de Asuka, cuando ella se fue a dormir, Cana me obligó a beber demasiado, como suponía. Por Lissana me enteré que es lo que había hecho yo en la piscina... nadar semidesnuda (cortesía de Cana, si, ella me desnudo también), eso es una de las cosas que definitivamente no necesitaba saber, aunque también me entere que apareció Virgo y rápidamente me vistió, así que casi nadie me vio. Nab me dijo que Vijeeter, uno de los magos de el gremio, me enseño a bailar (cosa que me pareció un poco extraña ya que casi nunca e cruzado palabra con el, creo que ni siquiera me sabia su nombre). De Erza me enteré de algo sorprendente, en muchos sentidos, me dijo que yo me acerque a Luxus y comencé a "molestarlo", cosa que hizo que Fried se enojara mucho y, según ella, peleamos, ¡si! ¡que yo pelee con Fried! ¡una pelea de magos, claramente!... aunque no me dijo quien ganó pero por la forma en que notó que me mira Fried supongo que yo gane, algo increíble para mi.

Agotada, me senté en una de las mesas, decidí dejar de preguntar ¿qué caso tenia?, solo hacia que me avergonzara mas y no importa lo que me dijeran, nada me daba una pista de el paradero de Natsu, Happy se sentó junto a mi, igual de desanimado que yo. Estuvimos así largo tiempo, decidimos que seria mejor esperar, Natsu volvería tarde o temprano, así que dejamos de preguntar y seguimos el día con normalidad, aunque sin Natsu.

Ya casi era el atardecer, algunos ya se iban a sus casas, yo platicaba con Mirajane. Aunque yo intentaba ocultarlo, era clara mi preocupación por Natsu. Sin previo aviso, Kinana y Laki se acercaron a mi mientras ¿discutían?

-¡Es que tengo que decirle, Laki! ¡ella debe saberlo!- decía Kinana mientras se acercaba hacia mi.

-Eso no cambiaria nada.- le contestaba con preocupación en su voz-. Ni siquiera sabemos a donde se fue.

-Tal vez no cambie nada, pero debe saberlo.- habló con voz firme-. No me perdonaría a mi misma si lo pierde ya que yo no dije nada.- finalmente llegaron a donde me encontraba.

Las miré perpleja, era obvio que algo tenían que decirme pero ¿que?

-Lucy.- habló Kinana con determinación-. Nosotras vimos a Natsu.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿donde?!- pregunte con sorpresa y emoción mientras me levantaba bruscamente de mi asiento.

-Lo vimos un par de horas antes de que saliera el sol.- dijo con una mirada tan seria que mi emoción se esfumó-. Nos lo encontramos en una calle cerca de tu casa, el iba tan... desanimado.

-¿Por que no me lo dijeron...?- fui silenciada por Kinana que no me dejó continuar.

-Hablamos con el.- dijo con voz firme-. Nos dijo que... que no quería volver a verte.- abrí mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, sentí que perdía todo en ese momento-. Le preguntamos la razón pero no nos quiso responder. Nos dijo que no te dijéramos nada y se fue...- ella me miró fijamente a los ojos y tomó mis manos-. No se lo que haya pasado entre ustedes dos pero, Lucy, tienes que salir a buscarlo antes de que lo pierdas. Lucy, créeme cuando te digo que estar lejos de alguien que quieres mucho duele demasiado, así que si no quieres perderlo ¡búscalo ya!

Quede impactada con lo que me dijo, no entendía nada, ¿por que Natsu no quería volverme a ver?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó anoche entre el y yo?. Pero en ese momento tuve miedo, miedo de perderlo. Natsu es... mi amigo, el siempre me cuida y... no podría soportar perderlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí de el gremio a buscarlo, ya incluso cuando cayó la noche yo aun seguía buscándolo. El no podría haber ido muy lejos. Un rato después, Happy, Gray y Erza me ayudaron a buscarlo, pero tampoco lo encontraban. Yo estaba desesperada, ya no iba a aguantar mucho mas, llevábamos horas buscando y no había señales de el ¿qué tan difícil era encontrar un dragon slayer como el?

Desesperada de buscar, y ya muy noche, me fui a mi casa. Realmente quería seguir buscando, aunque ya tenia mucho sueño. Erza me dijo que seria mejor descansar, que después todo iba a estar bien, que Natsu nunca podría dejarme y que todo seguramente era un mal entendido, pero yo no estaba tan segura, ¿Natsu no quería verme? eso suena muy... realmente me dolió escuchar eso.

Llegue a mi casa y para mi sorpresa, para lo que menos imaginaba, en contra de todo pronostico, él estaba ahí. ¿Natsu me estaba esperando? ¿no se suponía que no quería verme?. Esta muy confundida pero no pude evitar sentir un alivio enorme, sentí como las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas mientras corría hasta él y lo abrazaba. Lo abrace muy fuerte, realmente había tenido mucho miedo de perderlo. Pero el no me correspondió el abrazo.

-Lucy.- habló con una voz tan fría que me sorprendí. Levanté la vista pero el se reusó a mirarme-. Lo siento, pero ya no podemos ser amigos nunca mas, no puedo volver a mirarte a los ojos.

* * *

_Aquí el primer capitulo, solo tendrá tres capítulos, creo. Me refiero, si este fic tiene éxito subiré los demás capítulos, asi que ya saben, si les gustó dejen reviews xD_

_aunque sinceramente esta es una de las historias mas simples que he escrito, mis historias siempre tienen mucho mas... no-se-que-cosa xD Creo que este fic es un poco común, pero bueno jeje_

_La verdad es que no me gusta escribir mucho de anime, yo escribo mas de caricaturas, no se porque. Pero aun así me gusta mucho Fairy Tail. Pero me fue muy raro escribirlo porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir en primera persona (¿así se dice?) xD_

_Pero si gustan pueden pasar a leer mis otros fics, que la verdad son mucho mas complejos que este. Tengo un fic que se llama "La batalla de las diosas", es un fic de las chicas superpoderosas y la mitología griega, ese fic es mi prioridad, si les gusta la serie pueden pasar a leerlo si gustan._

_recuerden que en este fic no subiré capitulo 2 a menos que les guste ¿? :) ¿reviews?_


	2. Respuesta

**¿Qué pasó?**

_capitulo 2: Respuesta._

Hace varias horas...

Cuando aun no amanecía...

Al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho salí rápidamente de ahí. Jamás me había sentido tan idiota y eso ya es decir mucho. Aun estaba oscuro afuera, podía sentir la frescura de el aire, no había nadie en las calles. No podía creer lo que había hecho.

Hice algo terrible. Algo que no me perdonaría nunca.

Salí corriendo de ahí, quería alejarme de lo que había hecho, pero lo que hice no se puede remediar, quería escapar de ella, quería alejarme lo mas lejos posible. No podía creer que le había hecho eso... no podía creer que le hubiera hecho eso a ella ¡fui un imbécil!

Recuerdo lo que pasó ayer en la noche. Ella había bebido de más, odio cuando se pone así, es muy molesta, realmente me trauma. Pero ¿tenia que ponerse así? ¡maldición! ¡esa mujer intentaba seducirme! Claro que intentaba apartarla, ¡pero ella estaba mas pegajosa que Juvia en sus peores días!, aunque nunca le di importancia el acoso constante que sufre Gray por Juvia, ahora lo compadecía ya que, por unos momentos, Lucy no dejaba de seguirme a todas partes y... maldición, es tan hermosa.

Al final ella no pudo mas y terminó dormida ahí en el suelo, cerca de una mesa. Es mi amiga, tenia que llevarla a su casa o nadie lo haría, además de que Erza me ordenó hacerlo. Tan pronto sostuve a Lucy en mis brazos, ella se aferró demasiado a mi, la tenia muy cerca. No hubo nadie en el gremio que no viera semejante escena, no podría decir que me sentí realmente avergonzado, a pesar de los comentarios que alcanzaba a escuchar sobre mi y Lucy. Supongo que ellos ya se veían venir lo que pasaría después.

Cana le dijo a Happy que era mejor que yo fuera solo a dejar a Lucy a su casa ¿Qué estaba pensando?, pero Happy la obedeció y yo me fui solo con Lucy. Debí haberla dejado en su cama y largarme ¡pero no! tuve que quedármele viendo como idiota hasta que ella despertó e intentó atraerme hacia ella. Se que debí haberme ido en ese momento, pero el caso es que no lo hice...

Ahora quería escapar de todo eso, de alejarme de lo que hice, de lo que le hice a ella. Quería alejarme, lo que hice no tiene perdón, soy un idiota. Corrí en un intendo desesperado para ahuyentar esos pensamientos.

-¡Au!- gritó una chica. Había chocado contra ella haciéndola caer y tirando sus cosas por todo el camino.

-Lo siento, Laki, lo siento.- me disculpé rápidamente, sin molestarme en preguntarle a ella y a la chica a su lado por que estaban levantadas tan temprano, solo me limité a ayudarla a recoger sus cosas.

-Natsu... ¿Qué tienes?, te vez muy mal.- habló la otra chica, Kinana, que me veía con interrogante.

-No ha pasado nada.- dije con voz cortante, estaba dispuesto a irme pero aquella chica de lentes me retuvo el brazo.

-Natsu ¿ha pasado algo con Lucy?- preguntó aquella chica.

-¿Por que supones que ha pasado algo con Lucy?- pregunté, muy molesto, ella me soltó rápidamente ante mi mirada furiosa. Si, estaba muy enojado, pero estaba enojado conmigo mismo por haberle hecho eso a Lucy, no debía desquitarme con esta chica-. Mira, lo siento... yo debo irme.

-¿Pero si ha pasado algo con Lucy?- insistió Kinana, al parecer este par de chicas continuarían reteniéndome para tener una conversación que realmente no quería tener.

-¡No pasó nada con Lucy! ¡déjenme ya!- grité, se que no debía hacerlo, pero no quería seguir soportando esta discusión.

-Ha pasado algo entre ustedes.- concluyó Laki. No se que tengan las chicas, se que nunca las entenderé, pero a veces me da la impresión de que leen la mente o algo así.. pero esta vez no podía permitir que eso pasara.

-¡Ya! ¡lo que pasó es cosa mía! ¡no volveré a ver a Lucy nunca, así que déjenme en paz!- volví a gritarles, nunca le había hablado así a esas dos, y no se si será por que Kinana nunca me había visto de esa manera, pero algo en su mirada cambió cuando dije eso.

-¡¿No la volveras a ver?! ¡¿por que?!- dijo esa chica de cabello corto y vestida de verde, repentinamente alterada.

-¡Por que no quiero volverla a ver!- le grité, casi en la cara.

-Por dios, Natsu, ¿que pasó entre ustedes?- preguntó Laki, realmente se veia preocupada, pero la ignoré.

-¡Nada!- grité, ya cansado de estar ahí ¿por que seguia parado ahí en primer lugar!-. Solo no quiero volver a verla... no le digan que estuve aqui.- dije casi arrastrando las palabras, conteniedo esa ira que surgia en mi, una ira hacia mi mismo. Me fui de allí.

-¡Espera, Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu!

Escuché la voz de Kinana, llamandome, pero no le hice caso alguno, hasta que deje de escucharla. Lo siento, pero no podria entenderlo. Ni yo lo entiendo.

Me adentré en el bosque y me quedé ahí... por horas. El tiempo me transcuria muy lentamente, ella ya debia estar levantada. ¿Laki y Kinana le contraran lo que les dije? no lo se ¿ella recordará lo que pasó anoche? quien sabe, espero que no, porque si lo supiera me odiaria, si yo me odio a mi mismo.

Esa noche... Lucy me atrajo hasta su cama. Sabia que no debía aprovecharme, Lucy no estaba pensando con claridad, no podía yo aprovecharme de la situación. El caso es que cuando ella comenzó a besarme, yo ya no me pude detener.

Se que hay quienes creen que yo no pienso en este tipo de cosas, que soy muy infantil para pensar en mujeres. La verdad es que no es así, yo soy algo pervertido, y mas si se trata de Lucy, no se por que, pero ella provoca algo en mi que no puedo explicarlo. En ese momento la tuve ahí, solo para mi, solo para que yo pudiera probarla. Pero la conciencia comenzó a dolerme, ella estaba tomada y yo ¿me estaba aprovechando de eso?

Pensé "gracias, Cana" sarcásticamente, ya que esa chica se había encargado de embriagarla. Al parecer, al final, todos los chicos de el gremio tenían razón al pensar en lo que pasaría entre Lucy y yo esa noche.

Pero que idiota había sido, ahora ella no me perdonará nunca. Se que ella se molestará conmigo. Yo me acosté con ella esa noche. Si, eso hice, y, aunque me gustó, me arrepiento. Esto no debió pasar así, no con ella en ese estado.

Ya estaba oscureciendo... ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Estuve en el bosque todo el día, solo con mis pensamientos. Me pregunté si mis compañeros se preguntaron donde estoy, me pregunté si Lucy se preocupó por mi. En el fondo desee que ella no recordara nada de anoche, así ella no me odiaría. Se que en la mañana le había dicho a esas dos chicas que no quería volver a ver a Lucy pero ¿realmente quería eso? ¡no!, yo quiero ver a Lucy, ahora mas que nunca.

Tenia que tomar una decisión; o esconderme para siempre de ella o ir y arreglar las cosas, lo recuerde ella o no. ¿Pero cómo? ¿cómo mirarla a los ojos después de lo que le hice?, nuestra amistad no puede volver a ser igual ¿o si?. Yo no se de estas cosas, no se que hacer en una situación así. Nunca me he enamorado... solo de ella, nunca he tenido relaciones... solo con ella. ¡¿Pero como rayos podría procesar eso mi cabeza?!, ¡estaba hecho un lio!

No puedo soportar este tipo de sentimientos, son muy confusos, no puedo soportar que Lucy se enoje con migo por algo tan horrible que solo yo hice. No podría soportar seguir viéndola, no con esas imágenes que tengo en mi cabeza sobre lo que pasó esa noche.

Me levanté y me dirigí a casa de Lucy, ya era tarde y ella ya debería estar ahí. Llegué y no había nadie, me decidí por esperarla afuera. Tardó mucho ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Entonces, la vi. Ella estaba llegando, entonces me vio. Se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió tan hermosamente, corrió hasta mi y me abrazó con fuerza. La sentí tan cerca de mi, tan calida y dulce.

No recordaba nada.

Si estuviera enojada, seguro que me daba un fuerte golpe; si no estaba enojada, seguro que estaría muy nerviosa como para tan siquiera hablarme. La conozco lo suficiente para saber eso, por eso mismo, todo apuntaba a que ella no sabia lo que había sucedido... pero eso no cambiaba mi culpa.

-Lucy.- hablé con la voz mas fría que pude. Levantó la vista pero yo aparté la mia-. Lo siento, pero ya no podemos ser amigos nunca mas, no puedo volver a mirarte a los ojos.

Ella no parecía comprender, me dolió el pensar que yo tendría que explicarle lo que pasó entre nosotros, esto iba a ser difícil.

-¿Que sucede, Natsu? ¿Qué ocurre?- había cierto tono de suplica en su voz, como si me rogara no apartara de mi.

-Lo que pasa es que yo... yo... tu...- esto es difícil.

-Kinana y Laki dijeron que tu no querías volver a verme, dime que eso no es verdad.- voltee a verla al escuchar su voz quebradiza, como me arrepentí, ella ya se encontraba llorando. Odio verla llorar.

Tenia que decirle, aunque me odiara, tenia que decirle.

-Me acosté contigo.- le solté-. Tuvimos relaciones.

Ella se aparató bruscamente de mi, me miró a los ojos, ya no lloraba, solo parecía confundida, muy confundida en verdad.

-¿Tu y yo tuvimos... sexo?- preguntó. Sentí un escalofrío cuando ella lo dijo, pero no me resultó desagradable.

Asentí. Ella pareció pensarlo por un momento. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No es verdad.- dijo-. Eso no es cierto, yo recordaría algo así.

-Pues al parecer no lo recuerdas.- le dije, tal vez no debí habérselo dicho de esa manera.

-¡No, no es posible!- ahora si parecía enfadada-. ¡No puede ser que tu y yo hayamos...! ¡tu no me harías eso a mi! ¡dime que es solo una broma pesada!

-Lo siento, Lucy.

Además de el enojo, un sonrojo comenzó a invadirle el rostro, estaba muy avergonzada por lo sucedido. Se acercó a mi, ahora con lagrimas de rabia, amargas y acidas corriéndole por las mejillas. Me dio una bofetada en el rostro que se que la tengo bien merecida. En realidad no me dolió mucho el golpe, al menos no físicamente, porque mis emociones estaban a punto caer destruidas, sentí como si me desgarraran el corazón. Lo merecía.

-Te aprovechaste de mi.- lo dijo, con una voz tan furiosa y amarga como nunca la había oído, eso me dolió mas. Me hizo sentir casi como un violador, eso no me cayó bien-. ¡No quiero volverte a ver! ¡nunca!

Me apartó de el camino y entró a su casa, dejándome a mi solo ahí afuera.

Yo no lloro. Claro que no lloro, no soy un llorón. Aunque si lo pienso detenidamente... tal vez si lloró mucho pero ¿Quién no?. No lloraré ahora, claro que no, no lloraré por algo como esto. Entonces...

¿Por que estoy a punto de hacerlo?

* * *

_Recibí 11 reviews en el capitulo anterior, algo que nunca me había pasado con un solo capitulo, claro, es obvio a que se debe que este es un fic de Fairy Tail, un anime en el que todos leen fanfics xD aparte de que es un NatsuxLucy, ¿a quien no le gusta esa pareja?, seguro es por eso._

_Aquí el segundo capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? jaja_

_Si quieren pasen a leer mis otros fics, tengo uno muy bonito que se llama "El primer niño perdido", es de Tinkerbell, si les gustan las hadit__as, ya saben que leer xD_

_Si quieren capitulo 3, ya saben, dejen review plis :3 xD_


End file.
